Bred To Win
by pain1516
Summary: 12 year old Jessie Porter is an orphan who can barely remember the faces of her parents. She has no idea what she wants to do with her life, or what she could possibly amount to being raised in a crowded house with five other children when none of them get the care they need. Until she meets 15 year old Oliver Springer who came to her home town to challenge the Pokemon Gym there.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello Pokemon fans! I've found myself in desperate need of a Pokemon story that isn't based off the anime or is a exact copy of the games. So since I can't find many I decided to try and write one myself and its up to any readers if I should continue this or just drop it. Welcome to Bred To Win (formerly known as A Pickpocket, a Hound, and a Mouse).

Make yourself invisible, if you can't accomplish that then don't even bother trying. The only thing you would get is caught and depending on the person your planning to steal from physical retaliation, getting turned into the cops, or possibly if your lucky just a stern lecture about how wrong what you tried to do was.

Jessie had long since mastered the art of blending in with the background despite her blinding shade of eyesore orange sneakers. Her target was the rather serious looking boy who has been standing in the same spot glaring at Avale City's renowned pokemon gym for at least twenty minutes. He had a huge travelers backpack and five pokeballs strapped to his belt which although normally was the sign to stay clear, Jessie couldn't help but feel obligated to attempt to snatch from the teen. It's like he had some pull tugging her in his direction.

After allowing her body to drift through the slight crowd of trainers and wannabe's she made her way slowly but not to slowly towards him. His light blonde hair seemed to gleam in the afternoon light and he still hadn't pulled his eyes away from the impressive building. As Jessie prepared to pass him she slipped her own hand out of it's spot in her baggy shorts pocket and just as she was about to grip his wallet a firm grip of a much larger hand was around her wrist. Her body jerked to a stop and her eyes snapped up to meet his calm green gaze.

"I was wondering if you were planning on actually doing something or if you were just gonna stalk me with your eyes all afternoon," the calm boy remarked. He turned his body towards her and she realized how much he towered of her short twelve-year old form. His face was blank of any emotion although Jessie could have sworn she could see amusement dancing in his eyes.

Jessie sighed seeing there was no way to talk herself out of this since she had gotten caught trying to put her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "I didn't expect you to catch me."

The boys eyebrows lifted, "I really look like that much of a easy mark? Damn it must be bad if ten-year old's think I'm that helpless." He sighed and shook he head yet didn't loosen his grip on Jessie's wrist despite his calm look.

"Ten?" Jessie scoffed. "I know I'm short and all but seriously?" The boy simply laughed and started to drag her away from the gym into Maple Park which was across the street and filled with battling plots on one side and then a playground for young children on the other. The boy didn't so much as glance at the two battles currently going on, instead he just continued to calmly walk and tug Jessie along until they got to a bench right smack in the middle. He casually sat down and tugged on her arm until she did as well. "So... Why the hell did you try to rob me?"

Jessie couldn't believe how casual he made that statement sound. Most people started screaming and freaking out. "Well I figured that was obvious. You look like you might have a decent amount of cash on you and since your a trainer you should be able to earn it back quickly," Jessie said smoothly. She put on her best 'innocent" face.

He was prevented from answering when a firm bark sounded from behind them. They turned around to look only to lay eyes on a small skinny Growlithe barring his teeth at the teen still gripping Jessie. A rumbling growl came from the canine who although sounded fierce, looked like a mess. Jessie's eyes widened while the boy just seemed curious and not at all alarmed.

"That pup yours? If so you should take better care of it since it looks like a stray," The boy remarked.

"He's not exactly mine even if he does continue to follow me around," the young girl sighed. "Ever since I fed him some scraps he won't let me out of his sight for long." The Growlithe let out another loud back before running to stand by Jessie's feet while continuing its glaring.

"Fine fine I get it, hands off," the teen snarked before letting go of Jessie and letting his lips shape into a smirk "he sure is a brave little scrap." Suddenly he turned from the dog and looked straight into her eyes his expression serious.

"My name is Oliver and give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock out that dog with one of my monsters and drag your ass to the police station."

Pure Shock.

Jessie's face went pale and her mind whirled desperately to come up with something, anything to say. She had gotten caught before of course when she first started out pickpocketing and had even been dragged down to the police station. She had been warned and punished by her caretakers and swore they wouldn't ever have to pick her up from a police station again. Of course they took that as she would stop her thieving ways. But how else was a kid like her in the situation she was in suppose to take care of them self?

"I-I... ah.. Please don't! I'm sorry! Please don't turn me in!" Jessie stammered as her eyes flew everywhere desperately trying to think of something to get her out of this.

The boy was staring at her intently seeming to take in everything about her and the nervous, yet brave canine beside her.

"Why did you need my money so bad? Don't you have any guardians?" Oliver questioned calmly.

Jessie scowled slightly but didn't meet the boys gaze. Her eyes focused on the giant jungle gym not to far from their bench and the numerous kids younger then herself happily swarming on it as their parents watched them intently. "Oh I have guardians... But only in the basic sense of the word," Jessie muttered. Oliver's head tilted to the side curiously.

"Go on," He encouraged.

Jessie turned to meet his eyes boldly and declared "There isn't anyone in this world that truly cares about me! They look after me because they have to and they're paid to! Just like with all the other kids living with me in that house." The Growlithe seemed startled by the short girls loud exclamation and tried to soothe her by rubbing his head against her leg.

Oliver's face looked shocked as he absorbed what she just told him. He lowered his eyes to the grass covered ground as his gaze turned thoughtful. "How many other kids do you live with... Um whats your name?" He asked softly still not looking at her.

Jessie however was looking all around her, prepared to run if it was absolutely necessary as she answered him, "My name's Jessie and I have five" she raised her fingers for air quotes for her next statement "lovely brothers and sisters." She laughed bitterly as she noted a path she could run that didn't have many people in that direction. In the opposite direction from the battle plots, of course, was the small woodsey part of Maple Park. It led in the opposite direction of her house though... She would have to circle around and run for awhile to lose him.

Oliver's head snapped up and his green eyes bored into her own as if he read her thoughts and she flinched guiltily. The Growlithe barked angrily at the boy that seemed to be the cause of the tension in Jessie. Oliver however didn't spare him a glance.

"Okay fine I won't turn you in, since it's not like you actually managed to make off with my wallet," He said simply and the young girl sighed with relief. She reached down and finally seemed to acknowledge her furry companion as she ruffled the cream colored fur on his head. "Thanks man, I really appreciate this," she muttered even though her body language screamed she didn't want to stick around a second more to talk to the teen. "If Ron and Debbie, my caretakers had found out about this... Well you saved me from a good smacking and a never ending stream of chours."

Oliver laughed slightly although Jessie didn't think he actually sounded amused. "It's alright... Jessie," he said as he seemed to consider her name thoughtfully. Jessie looked at him slightly unsure, wondering why he wasn't walking away yet. Why would he want to stick around her longer then necessary?

"Look," the boy started slightly awkwardly "if your so unhappy where your staying... have you ever considered ya' know.. leaving?"

Jessie's facial expression took on a slightly deadpan look. "How do you expect me to do that? I'm twelve years old! I barely have any money and I wouldn't have any if I didn't pickpocket!" She froze slightly as she seemed to realize she just admitted to stealing before this one time, "Um I mean-" Oliver cut her off from sticking her foot any further in her mouth.

"Why don't you become a trainer?" The girl blinked owlishly.

"Like... a trainer of pokemon?" It was the boy's turn to look at the other funny.

"Yes, a trainer of pokemon," he slowly spoke as if starting to question Jessie's intelligence "use that money you have to get a license, you already have a monster to start out with!" He pointed to the Growlithe that was too busy chewing at Jessie's shoelace.

As she pushed the young pup away from her shoe she seemed to think carefully on what she was going to say next. "You're an idiot." Or not. "This Growlithe isn't even technically mine! Pokeballs, food for him, for myself, camping gear, the list of things you need to travel goes on and on! He doesn't even look like he would know how to battle," she exclaimed, pointing at the pokemon in question as he looked back at her curiously. As she was yelling the teen had casually took his backpack off and started to rummage around inside; "ah! here we go," he said happily as he tossed a red and white ball to Jessie. She caught it easily but she stared at it as if she had no idea what in the world it was.

A pokeball. This boy who she had tried to steal from not even 10 minutes ago had just given her a device worth a good chunk of change. She couldn't even fathom what the hell this guy was thinking.

"What in the world are you waiting for? The Growlithe to evolve? Catch him!" Oliver said exasperatedly as he put his backpack back on. Jessie's mouth fell open with disbelief, was he serious? He actually gave her a real pokeball and didn't want it back? He thought that Jessie, a twelve year old girl who stole from others could handle the responsibility of caring for this stray?

"Why? Why would you give this to me? What makes you think this could possibly be a good idea?" Jessie whispered, she couldn't seem to raise her voice any higher.

Oliver just grinned sheepishly as he looked from the girl with the blinding orange shoes dressed a like a boy to the runt of a Growlithe seated at her feet, "I don't know what I'm thinking either honestly but who cares? Being spontaneous makes life interesting and I've been looking for a traveling partner since I set out," he declared as he laughed at the shocked girl he just decided would be his companion for his hunt for gym badges.

This guy really is nuts, was the only thing that ran through Jessie's mind as she gaped at him completely speechless. The pokemon at her feet however wasn't sharing the sentiment as he barked at her. He was circling around her, impatient to do something rather then continue sitting there staring at the two humans chatting in their weird language. He was young and restless not to mention probably hungry for dinner by now. That was when Jessie found her body moving on its own as she pressed the circular button on the center of the pokeball where the red and white met the black line. The ball enlarged in her hand, some part of her mind was there enough to think that was pretty cool, and she bent down as the Growlithe stopped in front of her. She stared into the puppy's deep brown eyes as they were closer to the same level and for some reason she actually saw loyalty in those depths. She couldn't fathom why, why this dog who she only fed every so often would stand still as she tapped the strange device to his forehead and allow himself to dematerialize in a flash of red light into the pokeball. Why he didn't fight even though she couldn't imagine the experience not being scary.

The pokeball make a curious 'ding' like sound, signalizing a successful capture and the boy she just met let out a congratulatory 'whoop' like call as Jessie stared at the pokeball containing a pokemon that was hers and only hers. For some reason it felt right. As if it belonged there and not with anyone else, not even the boy who originally purchased it.

Jessie didn't notice as her body stood from its crouch position or as the boy came closer however when Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up, she stared into his excited face and decided this was probably the strangest day of her life so far yet she didn't want it to stop at all.

"Hey Jessie since you live here and all... Think you can take me to the Pokemon Center? I just got to Avale and my pokemon need some rest before I can test out the gym," Oliver said with a wide grin while Jessie sighed while thinking that this boy she just met yet felt like she was going to end up stuck with was so clueless.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet The 'Family'

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon... The first part of this chapter was formerly the second chapter when the story was named A Pickpocket, a Hound, and a Mouse. So if your already have read it ignore the first part but don't skip this chapter competely since there is new material. Also I'm excepting OC's! But if you want to have your OC in the story you have to review! It's only fair. PM me your character and remember to explain things like what he/she looks like and what are his or her Pokemon and if they have nicknames. Nicknames are nice haha.

Chapter 1:

Avale City was rather small compared to many other cities found in the Sytar Region. The most important landmark was the Gym, that was located in the outer part of the city while the Pokemon Center was in the exact center. Jessie lived only a block away from the pokemon hospital so she often found herself tagging along with Flynn, her most tolerable foster sibling, to watch battles that happened often in the battle plots out back because the of the close proximity. Walking from the gym to the center was about a twenty minute walk which Jessie and Oliver used to find out more about each other. Jessie herself wasn't much of a talker since she didn't have any friends but thankfully Oliver was the exact opposite.

"I already have my first badge yet I'm still pretty nervous to battle for the Current Badge; I've heard Victor Holmes's battle style is pretty shocking," He grinned at the girl beside him and laughed when he saw her wince at his horrible pun. "What's wrong Jessie? You didn't find it very punny?" He then proceeded to crack up to the point he couldn't continue walking while Jessie stood glaring at him.

She decided she wasn't thankful after all.

"What kind of moron laughs that hard at his own joke? You know what? I'm even worse then you considering I'm actually thinking of leaving to go off on a journey just because of you suggesting it," Jessie sighed out.

Oliver grinned at her after he finally got his laughter under control, "That's because going off on a journey makes sense. What do you have here in this city? You said nothing so why stay here? You're obviously good with Pokemon if you can form that strong a bond with a stray and although learning how to battle is hard its also fun and it would provide you with money legally."

"But to earn money you have to have money. Buying a Trainer's License is twenty dollars, if you even pass the test, and then you need the proper equipment to travel around," Jessie practically growled at the boy as they finally started to walk again.

"You have obviously considered this before if you know the exact price of a license," Oliver stated slyly only to hold his hands up in a placating gesture when Jessie glared at him fiercely. "You don't have to worry about the extra money right now. I'll help you out!" He declared.

Jessie gaped at him, "Are you serious? Why would you want to do that?" She still didn't believe he really wanted her to be his traveling companion, after all taking care of just yourself is easier then adding people you barely know into the mix.

Oliver sighed and his face became more serious as he answered her, "Like I told you I want you to travel with me. I get it seems nuts I really do since I just met you and all but... I just feel this weird pull towards you," He shrugged helplessly as his face scrunched up with confusion, "I'm not trying to sound like a serious creeper or anything. Don't worry I'm not claiming I'm helplessly in love with you or anything. I just feel like we can become great friends.. I feel this way with all the Pokemon I have with me.. Not that I'm saying you would belong to me or anything!" He hurriedly explained, " I just-"

"As weird as this is I think I get what your saying," Jessie calmly cut him off from rambling, "I don't have many people I trust or even talk to yet I haven't tried to walk away from you yet even though we didn't meet under good circumstances..." She trailed off unsure. Wasn't the reason she tried to steal from him in the first place because she felt drawn to him? She even felt guilty for trying to pickpocket him. Now don't misunderstand she always felt a tad bad for stealing but since she believed it to be necessary she never dwelled on it for to long, instead brushed it off and moved on. Except for now since she honestly felt pretty terrible as she was sticking around him and discovering Oliver was actually a really good person. She was also pretty sure of her judgement of him since she had always been rather good at reading people even though she couldn't fit in with many.

The two looked at each other awkwardly yet grateful they felt the same way. They walked silently for a minute or two until Oliver decided to break the silence, "You should probably let your puppy out of his ball. It's his first time in a pokeball after all and you know he's not going to run away."

Jessie nodded in agreement before taking the shrunken ball out of her pocket. As she pressed the button to enlarge it and release her Growlithe she glanced at his belt out of the corner of her eye. He had five pokeball's secured there and she wondered if they were all full.

"Oliver are all of those pokeball's on your belt full?" She questioned after bending down to pet her slightly jumpy dog soothingly.

He glanced her before nodding with a grin, "Yup although the fifth one I just caught not to long ago so he's not quite ready for a Gym battle."

Jessie's brow furrowed together curiously, "How do you know hes not ready?" Oliver titled his head to the side with a thoughtful expression as he took a few moments to put together a good response.

"Well I'm technically a level two trainer since I already have my first badge. This means I'll be battling four of Vincent's second weakest group of Pokemon and by judging how strong my newest critter is compared to my first gym battle I would say he's at that point."

Jessie frowned as she thought over what he said, "Level Two? There's levels?" He laughed slightly as he waved his hand carelessly. "You'll get the hang of it if you decide to take the Gym challenge. Otherwise you won't have to give yourself a level since it wouldn't be accurate if you went out and trained for a year but called yourself level one."

He glanced at her still slightly confused face before sighing and elaborating further as the duo and canine walked, "To compete in the Sytar Region's Grand Tournament which is held every two years at Kingsley Island you must have at least eight of the ten different badges that are located throughout Sytar. A person who has decided to take the challenge but has not won a badge is obviously at the bottom: level one. It then goes up all the way to level eleven who are the over achievers who decided to work hard and go out of there way to get the two extra badges they didn't actually need to compete."

Jessie hummed thoughtfully as she watched the other people walking along the side walk glanced cautiously at her Growlithe, who in her eyes didn't look like he could harm a Butterfree. At least not yet. After thinking over Oliver's words carefully she decided that the power scaling of Sytar might sound a bit confusing at first but after it was explained it was rather simple. Simple to understand yet incredibly hard to actually attempt.

As soon as the thought flickered through her mind they turned a corner to reveal a large building with a dark red roof. The building itself was a gleaming white except for the large red pokeball insignia next to the automatic doors. Oliver grinned happily at the sight of the familiar building and turned to the girl beside him, "I've gotta hurry 'cause if I'm lucky I'll be able to snag one of the free rooms," he glanced down for a moment before looking back up into her eyes, "why don't you come in and have them give your Growlithe a free check up?"

Jessie's eyes widened with surprise, "They give your Pokemon treatment for free?"

The teen nodded, his expression cheerful, "As long as whatever treatment your Pokemon needs isn't to extensive they don't charge any fees. They also allow trainers who get there quick enough to stay a night free, maybe even longer as long as they aren't packed. They only thing you really need to purchase is the food in the cafeteria and access to the fitness room most of the large center's have."

There sure was a lot to learn about being a trainer but as she followed Oliver inside the building she realized just how interested in it all she was. She always had been, what kid doesn't think about going off and becoming some famous trainer, but she never thought she would ever be given that chance, especially after doing a bit of research. Not to mention would she even be able to get permission to-

Her expression was shocked as she realized something that she hadn't thought of yet. Would her caretakers even give their permission?

"Yo Jessie!" Oliver called as he put a hand on each of her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. She had a feeling that wasn't the first time he called her name, they had already reached the desk and the brown haired man behind it was looking at them in confusion.

"What time is it?" Jessie demanded, looking around wildly for a clock. Oliver floundered for a second at her sudden anxiousness but the man behind the desk saved him with a simple, "It's almost six o'clock."

'Crap! Debbie and Ron have to be home by now!' Jessie thought wildly, before she returned Growlithe, to Oliver's confusion, before looking at him as she was already turning to leave, "I gotta get back home! I don't want to make them mad before I even ask them to agree to let me leave!"

Oliver seemed to understand why she was suddenly rushing, "Okay you go take take of that and why don't you meet me here tomorrow at ten o'clock? You can tell me what they said and tag along with me when I register for a battle at the Gym!"

Jessie nodded frantically before handing him her pokeball, even though she wished she didn't have to, but she didn't know how they would react if they saw she already caught a Pokemon without consulting them first. "Can you make sure Growlithe gets his check up and take care of him for the night?" As soon as she saw his nod she turned and sprinted out the center to head 'home'.

Jessie lived in a rather simple looking two story house that had a small scrap of a front yard and no backyard. Debbie and Ron only had one vehicle, a dark blue mini-van that they had to share to make sure everyone in the house was able to get to where they were suppose to. Since it was parked at the curb Jessie knew that meant Debbie had finished work and picked up Ron after he was done as well. Debbie worked as a manager at a local Inn while Ron was a police officer.

'It was ironic,' the girl thought, 'Considering what an ass the man was while at home.'

As she entered the house she could her the man yelling at the twins, Tyler and Peter, who were only eight years old, over cleaning up after themselves when they played in the living room. Same old, same old.

It sounded like they were all in the dinning room already so she hoped they had just started to eat. As she walked into the room her vision was assaulted by seven people all passing around plates silently as they looked at the twins sympathetically out of the corner of their eyes. Her entrance had saved them from the continuous scolding though as the tall grumpy looking man in his forties set his sights on her.

"Where have you been? You know dinner every day is at five thirty, so why are you late?" He questioned her, calmer then she expected but she didn't let that thought relax her since she knew how quickly his moods could change. Ronald Brice had a naturally stern looking face along with greying wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.

Jessie cleared her throat nervously before replying, "Since summer is almost over I figured I would spend the day outside enjoying the free time. I met up with a friend of mine and got distracted so I didn't notice the time." As she focused on the man she could see Flynn looking at her incredulously out of the corner of her eye; he knew she didn't have any friends so she rarely ever pulled that card as a excuse.

Ronald grunted angrily but surprisingly let it slide, maybe he took out all his anger on the boys?

"Don't let it happen again. Oh and you can handle the dishes tonight. Your lucky you made it back while there was still food."

Jessie nodded as she hurriedly sat down and started piling food on her plate. She avoided making eye contact with Flynn and decided she would wait to broach the subject of her becoming a trainer until after she finished the dishes.

"So.. Friends? What were you really doing Jessie?"

She knew Flynn would corner her as soon as the adults went off to their own devices after dinner.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" She countered smoothly, not looking up from scrubbing a dirty pan. He walked next to her to lean his back against the counter and look at her facial expressions as they talked. "You've never had any interest in 'hanging out' with other kids before. So why would that change now? Cut the crap and tell me, did you land a good mark?"

Jessie sighed, he knew her to well. "I didn't get any money from it but I definitely met an interesting person; he's a trainer." Flynn's expression went from mildly curious to alarmed as soon as she said the word 'trainer'.

"You tried to steal from a trainer?!" He hissed angrily at her as he bent his head to talk quietly in her ear, "What the hell kid? I told you never to do that!"

Jessie glanced up from her scrubbing to meet Flynn's angry brown eyes. He was really tall and he towered over her even more than Oliver. The two of them had a interesting relationship, he was the only one in this house she truly cared for. The adults were too self centered, the twins were brats who often seemed like they were looking for trouble, and the two other girls Leah and Shauna were distant on a good day and mean as a rabid Mightyena on a bad one. He was the one that taught her how to pickpocket so she would have a little cash for herself. He was only sixteen but he had a job at the supermarket already and he even bought her things every now and then; not to mention he was the only one nowadays that remembered her birthday. Despite that the two argued often though since they had a talent for getting on each others nerves and Flynn refused to say he actually cared about her.

"I couldn't help it! I don't know why I tried to but even though he caught and stopped me he didn't sick his Pokemon on me or take me to the police either!" Jessie growled back.

"Your lucky! Don't try that again Jessie, seriously! I thought you were smarter then that." Flynn huffed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his flashing cell phone.

"Oh don't worry I won't," she murmured, "hopefully I won't have to swipe from anyone anymore."

Flynn actually stopped in the middle of texting to look at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Jessie took a deep breath and turned to give Flynn a searing look of determination, "I'm going to ask for permission to leave this place and be a trainer."

Flynn's expression was compeltely stumped, she had never seen him look so speechless and at such a loss for words. A part of her savored that even though this was a rather serious situation. To tell the truth she kind of cared about his opinion on this. She had no one else that would really encourage her besides Oliver, but as much of an instant connection the two had, she still barely knew him.

Flynn's jaw dropped slightly and he looked like he was trying to say something but right at that moment Leah decided to grace them with her presence. Leah was the only one in the house that had a biological connection to their caretakers, she was Ron's niece and because of that it also made her his favorite. She had been a nightmare to grow up with, even though Leah was six years older, since she wasn't above flaunting the better treatment she got in her, Flynn, and Shauna's face. The twins were spared from most of that, since they had only been in the house for a little over a year, and since Leah preferred to keep away from the little pranksters after they swapped her hair gel with maple syrup.

Many described Leah as beautiful, what with her long light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tanned skin but to Jessie she was just a nasty Barbie Doll.

"I thought you were suppose to be washing the dishes midget, not chatting away," the barb was aimed directly at the dark haired twelve year old as if she heard Jessie's negative thoughts about her.

Jessie decided not to bother responding to the goading, she wasn't in the mood to verbally spar and not to mention she didn't want to anger Ron or Debbie before she could try and convince them to let her leave. So she turned her back on the witch and picked up another plate to scrub.

Flynn however seemed to rediscover his vocal cords, "What are you even doing home Barbie? Shouldn't you be in the backseat of your Ken doll's car?" Ever since Leah had started seeing her new guy last month she was barely ever home. Flynn and Jessie had the pleasure of meeting the dimwit once, and as impossible as it was in their eyes, he was even more dumb then Leah.

Leah huffed as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge and left with a simple, "At least I can find a man... You couldn't even do that Flynnie."

Flynn rolled his eyes, "If I really swung that way I would have a much longer line of guys trying to win me over," he muttered to Jessie as she muffled her laughter to make it sound like a cough just in case she heard and came back.

As her foster brother turned his gave back to Jessie, a much more serious look in those eyes now he simply said two words, "Good luck."

Before Jessie could even fully process the comment, Flynn was already leaving the kitchen without looking back.

It made the girl sigh but she decided not to call the teen back.

'What the hell Flynn? That's all you have to say? Usually you never shut up,' it made the young girl nervous that he hadn't laughed at the thought or stayed to tell her whether he thought it was a good or bad idea.

A simple "oh well," was muttered under her breath as she turned the faucet off and dried her hands. Her shoulders squared and mind churning with arguments in her favor, she stalked out of the kitchen then up the stairs to the adults room.

'In the end it doesn't matter what Flynn or anyone else thinks. I want this and I'm as ready as I'll ever be for it; so now I just have to fight for this adventure,' was the last thing she thought before knocking on their bedroom door.

Looking back on that moment later in her life Jessie would realize she had literally been born to go on that quest.

Jessie stood stock still before the questioning looks of her caretakers. She understood why they were surprised, Jessie never actively searched for either of them since she never asked for anything, what was the point of asking when you wouldn't get it?

"Jessie?" Debbie questioned, from the spot she was folding laundry in, as if she wasn't sure who she was, "what is it? Are your siblings fighting again?"

Jessie shook her head in the negative and sucked in a large breath, 'Now or never!', before finally springing her question on them, "I wanted to ask the two of you if you would give me your permission to leave home to take the Gym Challenge."

For the umpteenth time today she left someone speechless, 'I'm starting to think I have a gift for that.'

Ron sat up from where had been laying on his bed and clicked the TV off to give the girl under his care his full attention, which was a good sign it meant he was taking her seriously, and Debbie stopped folding the laundry she had been focused on to stare bewildered at the child.

"Where in the world did that come from kid? You've never takin' a interest in Pokemon before," He rumbled out, with his head tipped to one side thoughtfully as if he was thinking back to make sure his words were correct. Which of course they weren't but she didn't expect him to remember.

"I've always loved Pokemon, Flynn and I often go to the center to watch battles, I even took a few elective classes in Pokemon Biology and History last year," Jessie made sure to keep her voice low and respectful so he wouldn't think she was being smart with him.

"That's right dear," Debbie agreed with the girl, "She got high marks in both those classes remember?"

"Ah that's right," I was sure he still didn't actually remember but decided to trust Debbie would, "But then why don't you just stay here and take more of those classes? Maybe see if Vincent will take you under his wing like all those other kids; taking off across country is expensive and we don't have that kind of money to spare on something so foolish."

Jessie winced but she knew this wasn't going to be easy, "Since I'm going to a Public Middle School and not a Trainer Middle School there aren't many Pokemon centered classes, and after I finish 8th grade and go to Avale Public High there aren't any Pokemon classes at all since high school focuses on learning thing's you need to know for when you go to college."

Ron scowled as he realized that she wasn't going to give up easily on this. "The Avale City Gym isn't good enough for you kid?"

"I want to experience what it's like to travel with Pokemon and challenge all of the Gym's, not focus on one-" Jessie was going to go on and explain specializing in one type wasn't for her but Ron interrupted her.

"Do you realize how expensive planning all that crap is? How expensive buying just a Pokemon is?" Ron's dark eyes stared into the young girl's fiercely.

"I-I already have a Pokemon to leave with!" It was risky as revealing that could end up just blowing up in her face.

Ron opened his mouth to make some comment but Debbie walked over to his side and placed her hand on his arm and although he frowned up at her he let her talk.

"What are you talking about Jessie? How do you already have a Pokemon? And where is it?" The look on the woman's face was calm unlike Ron who looked skeptical. Debbie was a rather serious looking woman who was in her late forties. She had blonde hair that she dyed regularly to hide her greys and muddy brown eyes that weren't nearly as intense as her husbands.

She swallowed nervously but answered her promptly, "I found a stray Growlithe, a few days after school ended, and since he was starving and just a puppy I feed him. Ever since then he has stuck rather close to me. He wasn't technically mine though until today when one of my friends gave me a Pokeball. That's who he's with now."

By the time she finished Ron's expression was less then pleased but his wife didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Is this Pokemon even fit enough to be a suitable partner? Why would you even go near a stray you don't know what kind of disease he could have," the woman was undeniably scolding her but since it wasn't as harsh as what she could have got Jessie was more then willing to take the reprehend.

"He's being checked out at the Pokemon Center as we speak! I promise if he isn't healthy I'll drop this idea but if he is will you let me leave? Please!" It was a bit risky but Jessie was sure there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her puppy except malnutrition.

"Fine," The gruff answer astounded her and caused Debbie to look at her husband amazed before he kept speaking,

"You can leave alright but don't expect a dime from me! Going behind are backs like that and wanting to leave, your completely ungrateful for all we've done for you! I can't wait until your gone in fact! One less mouth to feed," By the end of his tangent he was screaming.

He stood and stormed out of the room shoving Debbie a bit when she tried to stop him.

The young girl stood gaping for a second, unsure how to react exactly. She had gotten what she wanted but what if being a trainer didn't work out? She was sure she wouldn't be able to come back here.

Jessie's eyes were drawn to the older woman in the room as she let out a long sigh and gripped her head as if she had a headache. Jessie couldn't help but think sarcastically, 'Oh I'm sure this is really stressful on you huh?'

The woman looked up, as if hearing her thoughts and her expression softened, "Close the door Jessie," she moved over to search through her drawers for something, "There's something I have to tell you."

After a moments hesitation she closed the door as she was told and stared fixedly at the woman's back, wondering what she could possibly want to tell her.

Debbie turned towards Jessie, now with papers in her hands and sat on her bed, beckoning her to come closer.

"I've never told you this, Ron thought it would be for the best, but there's no point listening to him now and it will help you for when you leave," the statement was voiced warily with quick glances towards the door after every two words, as if she was scared the man would barge back in.

When he didn't she took a deep breath before dropping the bomb, and to Jessie it might as well have been a bomb, "We knew your parents Jessie, I did better then Ron. I had been friends with them before they even had you."

She paused to give the girl a chance to say something but after seeing her face she kept going, "Your parents, Kathrine and Charlie Porter, were great people. Always so kind and willing to help others. Your mom was the one that convinced me to become a foster parent, although with the terrible job I've done I'm sure she's looking down on me ashamed.."

Debbie trailed off off quietly and looked away, no longer able to meet the child's grey eyes, eyes that were identical to Kathrine's.

It took Jessie a second to find her voice but she did and started firing question's at the woman, "Why didn't you ever tell me?! Who cares how Ron feel's they were my parent's and I deserve to know about them! What were they like? And how did they...d-die?"

Jessie hadn't even been five yet when her parent's passed away and she was dumped in this home. Vague images came to mind when she tried to desperately remember there faces, flashes of long blonde hair and tan skin came to mind when she thought of 'mom' and dark curly hair and a loud laugh when she mused on the word 'dad'.

Debbie answered still unable to look at her, "You asked constantly when you first came here, and I wanted to tell you about them I did! But I couldn't bare to talk about them and Ron convinced me it wasn't necessary to tell you yet; and then as you got older you stopped asking-"

A child could only take so many scoldings after all for asking 'ridiculous questions'.

"-They died in a car accident.. They had left you home with a baby sitter since they were going out late.. Charlie was estranged from his family so none of them took you in and Kathrine didn't have any family other then her brother, he's definitely not in a position to take you in though since he is in jail."

"Jail?!" Jessie's voice came out as a squeak. The question made Debbie grimace before slowly nodding her head,

"I don't know exactly what he did, your mother never wanted to talk about him," After processing that along with the other information she had received so far Jessie let out a long suffering sigh, "Why did you even bring this up now though? How is this going to help me leave and take the Gym Challenge?"

Debbie started slightly and then cleared her throat, "Your right the timing is strange but I brought it up now because you parents left money for you; and your going to need it to leave."

That was unexpected.

"They left me money? How much?" Jessie didn't know how to feel, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to rely completely on Oliver but she wished her parents were here to give her the money, not some guardian.

"Well, first you should know that I was the one given control of the account after they passed away, not Ron. But he knew there was money and demanded that I withdraw it so we could use it to go towards taking care of you..." She trailed off awkwardly when she saw Jessie clench her fist's.

"Take care of me huh? When did that happen? I must of missed it," she spat spitefully making her caretaker flinch.

"... I lied to him though," the soft admission startled Jessie, "I gave him more then half that's true; but there is still money in the account. Around three thousand to be more exact."

She definitely didn't expect there to be that much left. Jessie supposed she had to be thankful to the woman somewhat.

"Why not take around two hundred to start with? I'll keep the card and information with me and keep it hidden from Ron; and I'll send you money through PC's whenever you need some. You have an account right? You can find a PC in any Pokemon Center." I was surprised Debbie knew so much about PC's. It was mostly a trainer thing. PC's were the only way trainer's had to transport their Pokemon somewhere else once they had more then the legal carrying amount six. They could also use it for money and other things that Jessie was sure she would learn about once out in the world.

"Yeah, in my computer class the teacher made us all make an account," Jessie said absentmindedly and the blonde nodded.

Jessie turned to leave but after opening the door she said a quick, "Thanks", before rushing out and not looking back.

The thanks startled the older woman, but she sighed with a rueful look, "I don't deserve your thanks Hun."

A/N: Next chapter there will be action once Oliver and Jessie get to the Gym! I'm gonna try to handle it as realistically as I can.


End file.
